Maanka Dak Returns
by Skye1963
Summary: The Singers are called to LA by Bryan Grazer for a salt and burn of a Tenctonese Ghost. Michael, Gabriel and Castiel tag along. It was a trap set by Fallen Angels who want to kill Sam, Dean and Bobby. Alien Nation Crossover-AU, rated for violence


_In this story, I have taken lots of liberties. One is Bobby showing childlike glee and a bit of insecurity when he sees his many times great grandfather. Raphael laughing, nuff said. Michael and Gabriel's love of their family. It was fun to write and I hope you like it. _

_I don't own Supernatural or the boys. Mr. Eric Kripke does. I just borrowed them! _

_Thanks Daiyu Amaya for Beta Reading!_

Maanka Dak Returns

Note: This is a crossover between Alien Nation and Supernatural

Characters:

Matt Sykes-Detective

George Francisco-Detective, Gannaum

Bryan Grazer-Captain of Detectives

Albert Einstein-Janitor for the Police Department, Binnaum

Susan Francisco-Wife of George Francisco, Artist, Linnaum

Cathy Frankel-Girl Friend of Matt Sykes, Biologist, Linnaum

Richard Dobbs-Detective

Beatrice Zepeta-Detective

Emily, Vessna, and Buck Francisco-Children of George and Susan Francisco

Paul Iniko-FBI Agent, Gannaum

Sam Winchester-Hunter, Brother of Dean Winchester, Foster Son of Bobby Singer, Half Angel

Dean Winchester-Hunter, Brother of Sam Winchester, Foster Son of Bobby Singer, Half Angel

Bobby Singer-Hunter, Researcher, Foster Father of Sam and Dean Winchester, Part Angel

Castiel-Angel, Friend and Uncle to the Winchesters, Friend to Bobby Singer, Brother to Gabriel and Michael

Michael-Father of the Winchesters, Friend to Bobby, Brother to Gabriel and Castiel, Archangel

Gabriel-Friend and Uncle of the Winchesters, Brother to Castiel and Michael, Friend to Bobby, Archangel and Trickster

Chuck Shurley-God

Author's Note: I am taking liberties with two of my favorite shows-Supernatural and Alien Nation. The Alien Nation part of the story is taken from the book: Alien Nation, The Change. Some changes were done for the sake of this story. Any misspelling of Tenctonese terms is purely accidental. If you don't like, sorry about that. Please don't flame me.

About theTenctonese-Taken from the planet Tencton for their adaptability to be sold as slaves on other planets. These beings have two hearts, pink blood, large heads with spots that delineate their family lines, no ears but have ear canals, are highly intelligent and very strong. Most have been born on the slave ship and sometimes still fall into slave mentality. One of their weak points is called the nexus, a cluster of nerves in the arm pit that, when hit, feels like someone kicking a man in the balls. Tenctonese are susceptible to salt water, it acts like acid on their bodies. They have many religions but one of the main ones follows the teachings of Celine and Andarko. Newcomers can't eat cooked food, their systems reject it. They eat many things humans don't like raw beaver, Roach Toasties, Jellied Weasel, wood shavings as well as raw beef, pork, fowl and raw vegetables. They don't get drunk off alcohol like humans but enjoy a nice glass of sour milk for that euphoric effect. They are a long lived people, often living up to 150 years. On the ship, when a Tenctonese were at the end of their reproductive cycles, they would be "recycled" or killed. The only exceptions to this rule were the binnaums, who were useful until they died and the Elders who filled technical jobs that were needed on the ship. When the Tenctonese want children, they need a Binnaum, Gannaum, and a Linnaum. The Binnaum prepares the way for the Gannaum to impregnate the Linnaum. During the pregnancy, the Linnaum will transfer the pod (fetus) to the Gannaum to carry and give birth.

Plot-In this story, the year is 2002 and the Tenctonese have been on earth for ten years. Susan and George are still dealing with his early Rianna, the Tenctonese version of menopause. Maanka Dak has been dead for a year after trying to kill the Franciscos and Matt Sykes. As Celinists, Albert Einstein and the Franciscos do not believe in ghosts, until someone starts to go after them and their friends. Bryan Grazer calls an old friend of his father's for help when he figures out that it is the ghost of Maanka Dak. Bobby Singer goes out to Los Angeles with his two foster sons to help out. Castiel decides to go with them since he is curious about Tenctonese, having never seen another creation of his Father. Michael also makes an appearance and is mistakenly taken as Andarko by Albert.

Chapter One-The Request

It began slowly. First it was just misplaced items around the precinct. Usually around George and Matt's desk and everyone thought someone was playing jokes on those two. Mutt and Jeff, as some privately nicknamed the two, certainly deserved it. George was proper with OCD tendencies and didn't understand pranks well. Matt was easily angered but loved playing pranks on his partner, when he wasn't mad at him. After a while, everyone thought Albert Einstein was to blame for the missing items since the sphere of influence started to spread to Dobbs, Zepeta, and Grazer. Albert, whose namesake was highly intelligent, didn't have the smarts or the hearts to hurt anyone by deliberately hiding needed items. It wasn't until people started to get hurt from the "pranks" that Grazer started to think that there was something else going on. When the first fatality was reported, he got on the phone to an old friend of his father's. It was his job to protect people from themselves but he knew that he needed special help to protect people from a ghost.

Even though Bryan Grazer had grown up in the life, he wasn't a Hunter. His father had died hunting a Wendigo in Northern California when he was just sixteen. Like many Hunters' children, Bryan's training had kick started his protective side. When his father died, Bryan decided to use that side of him to protect humans from themselves. Like it was said in the Community: Monsters we get, Humans are crazy, and it was because of that statement that Bryan decided to go after more dangerous prey: Human Predators. When the Newcomers crashed on Earth, Bryan extended his lists to include the Newcomer Predator and Prey. For years, he dealt with nonsupernatural problems, until now.

He dialed a phone number his father had given him and waited for the other side to answer. His father had told him about the man he was calling. Robert Singer was known in the Community as the top researcher who became the adopted father to the sons of John Winchester. These sons were the best Hunters in the world and were rumored to be more than human. Bryan Grazer wanted nothing but the best to protect his people. Finally the phone was picked up.

"This better be good," said the gruff voice on the phone.

"Sir, this is Bryan Grazer. You knew my dad, Wade before he died and he…"

"Yeah, I remember Wade," interrupted Bobby, "Whatcha want?"

Bryan gulped. The man could give Sykes a lesson in rude. "We have a ghost problem here and need your help. It started small and now has killed a civilian. Since I can't very well salt the precinct and the homes of my officers, I need your help to get rid of the damn thing."

Bobby laughed quietly. He remembered Wade talking about his son, saying how proud he was of the boy. When Wade died, Bryan decided to become a cop. Most of the Community lived outside of the law for obvious reasons and looked down on law enforcement. His boys were the exceptions and had worked with many police officers on cases that were supernatural in nature. Those cases were marked as closed but the facts were skewed just enough to make it seem that the perps were human and not otherly beings. Now they were being asked to help not just a police captain but one out in Los Angeles where the main population of Newcomers lived. This was going to be interesting.

"I don't know of any Hunters in your area so me and the boys will take a drive out your way. Fax me the information on the case and also on the Newcomers. We need to know if they are susceptible to silver, salt, iron, or Holy Water. The more information we have, the better prepared and effective we'll be."

"Thanks Mr. Singer. What is your fax number and when can I expect you?"

Bobby gave Bryan his fax number and said, "Dean doesn't do flying, so we should be there in four days, maybe sooner. We'll need a couple of rooms for a few days. Set it up for us, will ya? Something in the cheap range would be okay and as close to the scene as possible."

"Sure and again thanks. Come to the precinct when you get in and I'll introduce you to two of my detectives. They seem to be the ones that everything is centering around." Bryan gave Bobby the address to the station and his cell number, then hung up feeling better than he had in days. With help, he was going to keep the promise he made to himself after his dad died: Protect those in his care.

Bobby dialed Dean's cell and waited for him to pick up, "Dean, we got a job in L.A. You and Sam need to get here as soon as possible. Bring the Impala."

An hour later, Bobby heard the unmistakable roar of the Impala's engine and looked outside. He waited until Dean parked the car and the boys got out. Bobby swore softly, Castiel was with them and was looking uncharacteristically curious and excited. Bobby could guess why. Cas was the youngest Angel and probably wasn't around when God made the Tenctonese.

A whirl of wings sounded and Bobby jumped as Gabriel and Michael appeared next to him. He looked at them and noticed that the Archangels also had looks of anticipation on their faces. Michael saw him looking at them and smiled, "Well, what do you expect? It's not every day we get to meet some of our Father's other children. Even though Gabe and I were there when He created them, we haven't seen them for a very long time. I want to see how they are and what they are like. Father made us promise not to disturb them soon after they were created."

Gabriel was smiling and, when that particular Archangel smiled, Bobby cringed. You never knew what he was thinking or if you were going to end up in a dress, with a tail. To Bobby's relief, all Gabriel did was to conjure a chocolate bar and started to eat it. Michael looked fondly on his younger brother and said, "We got permission to visit our baby brothers and sisters directly from Father. Gabriel has been so happy, he is starting to vibrate!" Bobby laughed as Gabriel stuck his chocolate covered tongue out at Michael, who cuffed his younger brother lovingly.

It was times like these that Bobby loved. He really got to see the love between these brothers and it was a joy to behold. He could also see where the bond between his boys came from. Even though John Winchester had raised the boys for two years, he was not their father. Mary had married him when she was pregnant with her youngest. There was an extremely strong bond between the brothers that had formed even before Sam's birth and continued to grow since his birth. Mary had explained to John that this kind of thing happens between siblings all the time. John smiled but the bond between the boys bugged him and he began to distance himself from them. Mary was hurt and tried to fix the problem, then she was killed and burned in Sam's nursery.

After her death, all John really cared about was hunting the demon that had killed her. John did try to love her sons, but when she died the ties to the boys had died too. All he really saw them as were liabilities and burdens. When John met Bobby, he had been hunting for a year and needed more training. Other hunters pointed to Bobby being the best in the profession and gave John his address. When Bobby opened his door to see a young man with a toddler and a baby he didn't know his life would change drastically.

From the first, he felt a profound connection with the two children. It was that connection that made him agree to train John in the first place. It was that connection that, when John was drunk one night confessing that the boys weren't his and he felt them to be a burden, caused Bobby to offer to raise the boys as his own. John readily agreed to the solution to what he felt was his problem and the paperwork was drawn up the next day. The boys didn't understand why their daddy left them at first and would cry for hours. It was then that Bobby discovered his connection would allow him to calm the boys by letting

them feel the love he had for them. After a while, they didn't mention daddy anymore and was polite to John when he came to visit. They were now Bobby's sons.

When Dean turned eight, his wings started to show. They were beautiful, white with gold highlights and powerful. It took all of Bobby's persuasion to keep the boy from flying in the salvage yard. Too many hunters and customers came there for Bobby to let Dean practice his flying in the yard. So an agreement was reached and twice a week Bobby took Dean to an isolated field to practice. When Sam's wings came in, white with silver highlights, Bobby took him to the same field to fly. No other human saw the wings, the boys learned early on to hide them from everyone except Bobby. They just wouldn't understand and would try to hunt the boys.

When Sam turned ten, a man came to the door bearing two pieces of news. One was John Winchester had died during a hunt. He finally found the demon that had killed Mary and was killed by the same demon. He had been torn apart and his soul was now in Heaven. The other bit of news was about the boys' parentage. The man, Chuck Shurley, said that the boys were half angel. Their father, Michael, had fallen in love with Mary Campbell and they had started a life together. Until a threat by some Fallen Angels to Mary's and Dean's life came to light. Michael left them before finding out that Mary was pregnant with Sam. He knew that if he wasn't in the picture, the threat to his family would lessen. To further protect them, he caused Mary and John to fall in love and marry. It broke his heart to do so, especially when he found out Mary was carrying another child of his. When Mary was killed defending her youngest, Michael couldn't help her because some Fallen had found and fought him. He killed them all and rushed to Mary's side only to find the house on fire and his youngest tainted with demon blood. That night he stood by Sam's crib and purified him. Michael then picked the baby up and held him for hours. After a while, he put Sam down and went to his oldest and held him also for a very long time, murmuring loving words into the four year old's ear. He left soon after Sam started to whimper but stayed as close as he dared to his children.

Chuck also told Bobby of his own heritage. One of the reasons that Michael agreed to let Bobby raise the boys was because Bobby himself was a part Angel. It seemed that sometime in the Singer history, an Angel fell in love with an ancestor of his and had a child with her. When Bobby asked Chuck which Angel was his great, great, great grandfather, the answer stunned him: Raphael. While Bobby was processing the information, Chuck reached out and touched his head with two fingers. Bobby felt warmth spreading all through him and Chuck told him that it was his Grace waking up. To Bobby's questioning look, Chuck explained that Bobby would need his gifts to keep the boys safe. Besides, Bobby did deserve something for all his love for two children.

Shortly after Chuck's visit, the three Archangels and one warrior Angel came to visit the small family. The visit could have gone better since Dean threw a fit finding out that his Father had abandoned them and left them to be raised by John Winchester. Sam withdrew from everyone and hid. It took Michael six months to find Sam and then win his trust. That gave Michael an in with Dean, since Dean would follow Sam's lead when it came to people as Sam was very shy and gave his trust rarely.

Over the next few years, Bobby's family became renowned in the Supernatural world as one not to screw with. With their Angelic relatives, they managed to stop at least five plots to start the apocalypse. They were instrumental in getting ghouls accepted as a way to get rid of dead bodies and vampires started to raise cattle for their sustenance. The demons and Fallen Angels were forever trying to kill the Singer household but were met with three enraged Archangels and one warrior Angel every time. Now there was time to learn to fly, to control their gifts, and to visit the family. Chuck let them know where he was at all times only asking them not to say anything to anyone else. They were honored and happily said yes to his conditions; after all it isn't every time that Grandfather would ask for a favor.

When the Newcomers landed on Earth, Chuck asked them to keep their distance until the time was right. He explained that the Newcomers were one of his creations who were hurting and learning the gift of free will. Chuck went on to say that the Newcomers needed to learn good and evil without the intervention of Heaven and it's Host. They had been given the Word a very long time ago and most still lived by it. Faith, he said, is better when given without having proof. Now, it seemed that the Singer family was needed in the one place they were asked to avoid. Now, Chuck gave them permission to help the Newcomers and Bryan Grazer. It was going to be fun!

Chapter Two-Meeting the Family

George wasn't in a very good mood when he got to the precinct. He had just found out that, over the weekend, a friend of his, Red Skelton, had been killed and left by the ocean shore to disintegrate. Luckily, some surfers came across the body before the salt water could melt it away and got it above the water line. Because of their quick actions, the coroner had been able to find a cause of death: one precise hit in the nexus caused Red's hearts to stutter then stop. Only the Overseers, Chekkah, and members of the _Ahvin Yin_ knew of that move. When George heard of the cause of death, he called Paul Iniko and asked him to meet at the precinct on Monday.

George smiled at his fellow detectives while getting himself some tea and a Jellied Weasel. He chuckled to himself when he pictured Matt's expression at his chosen treat. Then he sat down at his desk and pulled up that day's schedule. Sykes came in twenty minutes later with a cup of coffee and a couple of donuts. He sat down and just stared at George's half eaten "pastry".

"Do you really have to eat that here?" Sykes growled.

"Do you really have to eat _that_ here?" George pointedly stared at the donuts.

"Here we go again with the Francisco/Sykes Comedy Show!" Dobbs cried. Sykes turned red and George turned pink as the rest of the room exploded into laughter. You would think they would learn since Dobbs started to crack jokes in order to combat their bad morning moods.

Then two things happened to get Sykes' mind off his bad morning. The first was when he saw Paul Iniko walk into the squad room and make a bee-line towards George. As Iniko approached the pair, Sykes noticed a group of six men going up to Grazer's door and knocking. When Grazer answered the door, he smiled at the oldest male and pulled him into a hug. Then Grazer proceeded to usher the men into his office, close the door and also the blinds. When Sykes turned to George and Iniko, he saw that they were staring at the closed door with their mouths open.

"What the hell?" Sykes asked.

"Wings," was all the reply that George could give before the door once more opened and Grazer looked out at them.

"Sykes, Francisco, and Iniko in here," Grazer growled out.

The three males gave each other a confused look before starting towards the door. When they reached it, Grazer opened the door and motioned them in. The other men looked at them curiously then looked at each other with smiles spreading on their faces. Not the usual welcome Newcomers received from strangers.

Sykes' inner cop came out and started to catalogue the new people for threats. The first one was an older male, approximately early 40's, beard and mustache, 5'10" and 190 lbs. He was introduced as Robert Singer. The next was male, long brown hair and hazel eyes, approximately 40 years old, 6'3" and 190-195 lbs. His name was Michael Singer. Gabriel Singer had golden blonde hair and honey eyes, approximately 30 years old, 5'8" and a slim 165 lbs. Castiel Singer was a black haired, blue eyed man, approximately mid 20's, stood at 5'11" and 160 lbs. Dean Singer had sandy brown with green eyes, mid-twenties, 6'2" and 185 lbs. Samuel Singer was like Michael with long brown hair and hazel eyes, 6'4", about 190 lbs. and in the low-twenties range. What confounded Sykes was that the men before him were well-muscled and very graceful, even standing still. He knew without a doubt, he would not be able to take them and that just didn't sit right with him!

Sykes looked over at George to see what he was thinking and was met with the same stare at the "guests" as he had earlier. Iniko also looked as though he was seeing a holy relic. Unfortunately, Sykes noticed Castiel looking at his partner with the same kind of awe in his face. "What the hell is going on here?" he wondered.

Michael noticed his little brother staring at the Tenctonese and nudged him to get his attention. "Castiel, stop being rude," he chided gently.

Castiel looked down, abashed. He cleared his throat and said, "I apologize for staring. It's just I never have seen anyone like you and I'm curious. Again, I apologize."

"It's okay," replied George, "We were staring too. I apologize for being so rude. Can you forgive us?" He put out his hand to shake. Castiel looked at it then his brother who smiled and nodded. Cas took George's hand and shook it. They kept their hands together for a minute then Gabriel put his hand on Cas' shoulder and indicated that Cas needed to release the hand he was holding. Cas went red and dropped the hand.

"Now that the introductions are done, can we start this little meeting?" Sykes was confused. These words didn't come from Grazer but Robert Singer. The rest of the Singer clan came to attention and looked at Grazer with interest.

Grazer threw a file on the desk. "One year ago, a Newcomer named Maanka Dak tried to kill Francisco and anyone associated with him. He was shot and killed while trying to kill Sykes in Mount Andarko, the Newcomer Hospital. I did some checking and all of the activities center around Francisco. The two Newcomer deaths that have occurred in the past week have been friends of Francisco. From what I understand, Dak's group had a saying when going after someone they consider an enemy: 'him and the memory of him'. Meaning that the group would kill not just the target, but the target's family and friends. The very definition of unfinished business."

The elder Singer was thoughtful, then looked at Michael and asked, "Do Tenctonese have ghosts?"

That really threw Sykes for a loop. Why ask his brother (?), why not George or Iniko? When Michael answered, Sykes was ready to throw a hissy, "All creatures with souls can become ghosts when they are trapped on the physical plane or if they have unfinished business. Tenctonese definitely have souls so the answer to your question is yes."

Gabriel spoke up with a twinkle in his eye, "Detective Sykes, you look like you have a question or ten."

Sykes' mouth dropped open and for a moment couldn't form the question in his mind. Finally, he asked, "You seem so sure that Newcomers have souls. One woman I dated said that they don't go to Heaven after they died. Why would they have ghosts and for that fact, can they go to Heaven or Hell?" He really didn't know why he was asking these questions but ever since George's family was almost killed by Purists they had been on his mind. And lately, with his relationship with Cathy heating up, the questions were even more important.

Michael and Gabriel looked at each other while the other Singer men listened with interest. They knew the answer but were wondering how to phrase it. Finally Michael answered, "We believe that all souled creatures can go to Heaven or Hell. Your partner has probably told you of Hell but not of Heaven. We believe that souls have a bit of Heaven of their own. If the souls are soul mates, then they share a Heaven. Since there is a Heaven and Hell, it makes sense that lost souls can become ghosts. These souls refused to go beyond."

Dean spoke up, "Well, this is all good but it doesn't get us closer to ganking the s.o.b. that's trying to kill you and your partner. What we need to know is where this Maanka Dak was buried so we can salt and burn his bones."

Grazer answered, "The Newcomer cemetery is next to a Rama Vo in Slagtown. I took the liberty of locating Dak's grave. It's in the back, close to the fence and it's unmarked. I guess Newcomers were afraid someone would desecrate his grave."

Iniko was puzzled and asked, "What is a salt and burn?"

Dean answered, "Unless a person is cremated, his DNA is still around. Ghosts are linked to that DNA and when we do a salt and burn, we dig up the corpse, sprinkle salt and accelerant on it and then throw a match on the whole thing. The ghost is then forced to move on."

The two detectives and Iniko were surprised at the answer. "So, you go around desecrating graves?" George asked slowly. Sykes turned to Grazer and asked, just as slowly, "And you're okay with that?"

Grazer answered both questions, "It's not desecrating a grave. Even though it's dug up and the bones are burned, it really is a necessity. Some of the ghosts can and will kill people. This is about protecting the living. And yes, I'm okay with it. I was raised in the life and I…"

Grazer stopped and looked down. He never talked about his childhood, not because he was embarrassed about it but it never came up. Finally, he looked up at his detectives and said, "Bobby, what do you need us to do? I have salt, Holy Water and silver but if I remember right, the silver doesn't work against ghosts."

Bobby smiled at the man's daring. Bryan really did remind him of Wade. "Son, since this ghost is centered on your detectives, we need a place big enough for them and their families. It should have the salt lines down and sigils drawn. One of our friends, Victor Henrickson, said we could use the FBI safe house here in L.A. since it is big enough to house up to twenty people. Should be big enough for what we need."

"Should be big enough, there is Francisco, his wife and three children, Sykes and his girlfriend, Albert Einstein, his wife and child, Paul, Zepeta, Dobbs and his wife. With you six, the house is going to be bursting. You'll need food and other necessities, I can get you that. Your first aid kit will need to be updated to include Newcomer physiology and don't forget to keep salt water out of the picture."

"Okay, but you and your family should also be included in that tally. Never know who the son of a bitch will go after. Salt water won't be a problem but everyone who goes into the house will need to drink some Holy Water and be nicked with a silver knife. Just to be safe, you realize. I don't know if demons will possess Newcomers but I don't want to take that chance with kids in the house," Bobby said decisively. "Everyone involved needs to meet at the address that Henrickson gave to us as soon as possible. Me and the boys are going now to get the place ready. Anything we can pick up for food?"

Chapter Three-Extended Family

It had been decided by Grazer that the detectives and their families would meet at the address that Bobby had given them by five that afternoon. This gave them time to pack and make sure everyone was home from school or work. The only one who had a problem was Cathy since she worked at the hospital but Grazer had called her boss and explained things. Mainly, he used his Hunter skill of lying and told Dr. Jeckle that she was needed on a case. The good doctor was very understanding and excused her from work for as long as the case took.

Grazer took a head count then led the group to the door. When he knocked, Bobby answered and let them in one by one, making them all take a drink of water and nicking them with a silver knife. Each person was warned to step over the salt line on the floor. Bryan went first and did the tests without question. He hoped that the others would follow his example and not ask the questions he saw in his detectives' eyes until everyone got in.

Forestalling any questions, Bobby said, "Well let's get some names. I'd hate to call everyone 'hey you', that's just rude." Then he pointed to his family and gave their names. After, he looked at the

others with expectations. George started, "This is my wife, Susan. My son Buck and my daughters Emily and Vessna."

Then the others introduced their families: Cathy Frankel was with Sykes; Albert, his wife May and their baby Brian; Kit was Dobbs wife. The others were singles and they were introduced by Grazer after he named his wife. Then Castiel showed them to their rooms so they could settle in. After George and Sykes were done putting their stuff in their rooms, they met out in the hall and decided to explore the house.

The first thing they saw was that each window and every door leading out had a salt line. When Sykes broke the line as if to clean it, Castiel came out of nowhere and redid it. Then he shook his head and left. Sykes looked at his partner and saw the same look on his face as he did in the precinct. It started to irritate him and he decided to get to the root of it. So he asked, "What the hell, George?"

"Don't you see them?" asked George incredulously.

"See what?" Sykes responded.

"Wings. They all have wings," George answered. "Why can't you see them?"

"George, the only things on this planet that have wings are birds. Though, when I was growing up I was told that angels have wings also but I don't believe in that anymore. Especially after praying to God to help me with my parents," Sykes said with a bite.

"All I know is that these beings are not birds and I'm not the only one who sees the wings. All of us, the Tenctonese, see them," George said snidely.

Sykes rolled his eyes. Usually nothing that the Newcomers said or did got to him anymore but seriously wings? Sarcasm was heavy in his voice when he asked, "What do the _wings_ look like?"

George closed his eyes for a minute then responded, "Michael has six wings that are red and orange. Gabriel has golden wings, also six. Castiel's wings are a very pale blue. Robert's are white with a dark green border. Dean's wings are white with gold border and Samuel's are white with a silver border."

Sykes' eyes got large and he stammered out, "How-how many wings do the others have?"

"Two each," George replied.

Sykes' breath became stuttered as he realized what George had described. In all his catechism he had been told of the angels. His teachers went on lovingly about what they looked like, especially their wings. What George had described were two Archangels and the Angel of Thursday. He couldn't place the other three in the Angel Hierarchy.

While Sykes was trying to process the information, voices came from another room. George and Sykes both walked to it and stood outside the door to listen. It was the younger Singers.

"Cas, what the hell happened back there?" growled Dean.

"I'm not sure but I believe that the Tenctonese could see what we are," Castiel replied.

"Great! Does father know?" Dean asked.

"I believe so. I know that Gabriel does. Since the Tenctonese are older and, it seems, more spiritually advanced than humans they can see what is hidden from human eyes or at least part of it," Castiel explained.

"Maybe this is the reason Grandfather wanted us to stay away from L.A.," Sam speaking for the first time. "Faith is a big thing with Him."

There was silence for a bit then Dean cracked, "Hope father remembered the pie!"

"There, we're done thank Grandfather! I don't think I would have had enough to do another sigil," sighed Sam.

George heard the soft sounds that signaled the men in the room were getting ready to leave. He pulled Sykes around the corner and they watched the three Singers exit the room and go down the hall. Wondering what they were doing, the detectives looked in the door and saw strange markings that looked as though they were drawn in blood. To Matt, they looked weird but to George they looked like the Tenctonese word for "Leave". After looking around some more, they left and decided to look around some more.

In some rooms they found the same markings, in others they found something that Sykes identified as a devil's trap. He knew it from his days as a rookie when he and his partner had busted a cult that had sacrificed some kids. By the time they got to the dining room, Sykes' gut feeling was that they were dealing with dangerous characters and he wondered why Grazer seemed so comfortable with them.

The smells coming from the dining room was mouthwatering. When the partners went in, they saw a table set with chili, raw kobi beef, sashimi, raw eels, cornbread, a vegetable tray, fruit, sour milk, beer, soda, coffee, and tea. On the side board were pies, cakes, and cookies. The door to the kitchen opened and Gabriel came out with a platter of hamburgers. He put the platter down and looked at the detectives standing in the doorway.

Smiling, Gabriel gestured to the table, "I'm just ready to call everyone down for dinner. Pick your seat and sit down."

Going to the door, he stuck his head out and yelled in a _very_ loud voice, "Hey, dinner's served. Come and get it!" When he came back, he was eating a chocolate bar that Sykes could have sworn he didn't have before.

Michael was the first to enter the room. Without swerving, he went past Gabriel and smacked him on the head as he went past. He said something under his breath that George heard as "Father, you're rude!" Gabriel scowled then snapped his fingers. When Michael sat down the distinct sound of a whoopee cushion was heard. Michael glared at Gabriel who stuck his tongue out.

Bobby came out of the kitchen then and after witnessing the actions just rolled his eyes and said "Idgits!" before sitting down. The younger Singers showed up as did the rest of the guests. After they were all seated, Michael asked for a moment of silence after which they started to serve themselves.

Dinner conversation was strange, especially since the Tenctonese and Sykes kept staring at the Singers. Sam noticed and became very red. He became so uncomfortable that he excused himself and left the table. Gabriel watched then went after him. After a while both of them came back and Sam apologized for his bad manners. Dean put his hand on his brother's shoulder while Castiel sat closer to the youngest Singer. Grazer noticed the interactions and shook his head at the staring people who immediately stopped their ogling.

After a bit, Sykes asked a question that had troubled him for a while. "How do you know the Singers, Bryan?"

Grazer glanced at Bobby who answered, "I knew Bryan's daddy before he died. We kept up with each other over the years."

"What kind of work do you do?" asked George.

"I own a salvage yard," Bobby answered briefly.

Paul asked, "How do you know about ghosts and souls?"

The Singers looked at Michael who sighed then said, "Theology is a hobby of mine."

"Are you Andarko?" asked Albert who was looking at Michael with very large eyes.

"What? No! No, I'm not," Michael said in surprise. He glared at Gabriel and Dean who were grinning at his discomfort. Dinner was finished in silence after that.

After dinner George, Albert and Buck cleared the table and did the dishes. Susan and Cathy put the leftovers away while Emily attended to the needs of Vessna. May wiped the table down then went to her son. Kit went to help the kitchen crew while Dobbs swept the dining room floor. Zepeta put the table cloth and center piece back on the table. Grazer's wife helped with the babies. They worked like the family they were.

While the clean-up crew was busy, the Singers, Grazer, Sykes and Iniko went to the living room to talk about the hunt.

"We'll need to know the times of the groundskeeper's rounds," Bobby began.

"The guy makes his rounds every hour. He should be by the grave by the half and furthest away by the top of the hour," Grazer replied. Then he made a suggestion, "There has been some gang related vandalism near the west gate. I could have one or two of my detectives go and question him about it."

Bobby smiled, "Your daddy would be proud of you! Michael, would a Tenctonese ghost be more dangerous than a human one and would salt still work on it?"

Michael replied, "It is very possible that the ghost would be stronger than you are used to since the Tenctonese are inherently stronger than humans. Salt, though, will still work on it. Your salt rounds will be good to use. Also iron could be used to temporarily dissipate the ghost."

Gabriel brought up their worry, "What about one of us joining the hunt, Michael? You know that the Fallen would just love having the boys unprotected."

Michael thought about the question. As much as he would rather have the hunt kept low key, he didn't like to have his sons unprotected. Also, the beings here would have to be protected. He knew the boys would be okay with Gabriel even if he pulled one of his pranks. He didn't think their charges would appreciate having hair growing where it didn't before or finding no hair at all. So he said, "Okay, Gabriel, why don't you go with them. And try not to play any of your jokes. This is serious and we want to leave soon after."

Gabriel pouted at that but agreed to his big brother's request.

"Bobby, you and I will stay here. Castiel will go with Gabriel and the boys. Captain, which of your detectives do you want to go with them?"

Grazer thought for a few minutes. He weighed all his detectives' qualifications and came up with two that he would trust with this. They wouldn't like it but that was okay with him. Grazer smiled and said, "Sykes and Francisco. They are the best I have." Besides, he thought to himself, he really would like to see how Sykes worked with Gabriel!

Sykes' eyes grew large and he sputtered. Before he could say anything, Michael said, "Good. Then let's get ready and go."

With that, the meeting was over.

Chapter Four-Salt and Burn

Sam and Dean went out to the Impala to make sure their shovels, salt and kerosene were in place as well as their shotguns with the salt rounds. They knew that the guns were clean but they checked them anyway. They got two more out for the detectives in case the ghost tried to attack them. Gabriel and Castiel didn't need such trappings but to keep up appearances they would also carry one. After George and Sykes came out of the mansion and got in their car, Gabriel and Castiel came out. They got in the Impala. Even though they usually complained about the slowness of such transportation, they knew that they would need to so they wouldn't raise any more suspicion than they already did.

George and Sykes led the way and, before they got to the front gate of the cemetery, Dean pulled the Impala over. The plan was that George and Sykes would distract the groundskeeper and the others would go to the grave. So far, the plan went well. After the groundskeeper was distracted, the others got out of the Impala and got their equipment from the trunk. Silently, they went over the wall and immediately went to the grave of Maanka Dak. Since they didn't want to alert the Fallen where they were, everything was done the human way. Dean and Sam took turns digging the grave while Gabriel and Castiel watched out for the ghost. Ghosts usually were disturbed when their bones were dug up and would go after the hunter doing the digging.

Of course, the best laid plans could go south in a heartbeat or hearts beats as the case may be. That's exactly what happened this time. Sam was holding the flashlight one minute then flying across the cemetery the next. Maanka Dak's ghost was indeed stronger than their regular ghosts and when Sam hit the headstone, he ended up with four broken ribs and a cracked skull. There was a loud noise when a shotgun went off. Dak's ghost disappeared only to reappear in front of Dean. A second gun went off and the ghost again disappeared.

Castiel ran to Sam while Gabriel moved towards Dean yelling, "Hurry up, will you?"

Castiel got to Sam. He could see the heavy bleeding from Sam's head and he got a cloth from his coat to try to stem the flow. They couldn't use their healing powers because the Fallen could zero in on them if they did. Sam groaned as Cas pressed the cloth harder to his head.

Dean dug faster and it didn't take long for his shovel to hit the casket. He was in luck since Maanka Dak had been buried on the city's budget. That meant the casket was made of pine and was very flimsy. Dean used the shovel to break the casket. When he got the hole large enough for him to see in, Dean sprinkled salt on the decaying corpse. He then got out of the grave and, using kerosene as an accelerant, Dean lit the corpse. Dak's ghost tried to stop him but was too late. It went up in a flaming bang.

Dean rushed to his brother's side. Sam's eyes were glassy and, even without a penlight; Dean could see that his brother had a concussion. He knew that they would have to get back to the house very soon so Sam could be treated.

"Dean, go and finish. I'll take care of Sam," Castiel said.

Dean nodded and with Gabriel's help he was able to rebury the remains in record time. By the time they got the last piece of sod down, George and Sykes were there to help in getting Sam back to the Impala. While they were leaving, something tugged at Gabriel's Grace and he looked back at the now peaceful grave. He gave Castiel a worried look then he looked away. Castiel frowned then hurried after his brother.

When they got back to the house, Dean and Castiel got Sam into the house where Bobby was waiting with Michael. After Sam was put on the couch, Michael used his powers to heal his son. It was still risky even with the sigils but if he didn't Sam may not survive. His concussion was severe given that he had been thrown by the ghost of a Tenctonese. Because Michael used his powers at a low level, he was worried that Sam was still badly hurt by the concussion and he waited until his son woke up.

When Sam's hazel eyes finally opened, Michael smiled and said, "You really need to stop getting hurt. This last time could have given me a heart attack!"

Sam grinned weakly and said, "Angel. You don't get heart attacks."

Michael responded, "You are a…" He stopped and cocked his head as if listening for something. Sam got worried. The last time Michael did that, Fallen had found them.

At that moment, the doorbell rang and Gabriel answered it. There stood three angels: Diniel, Armisael, and Simiel.

"Brother, Father sent us. Fallen have been seen in your area and we are to help you protect the children and your charges," said Simiel.

"May we come in?" asked Armisael.

Gabriel smiled at his siblings and ushered them into the house. When they came in both Simiel and Armisael looked around and saw Buck and Emily. They smiled widely at the two staring youngsters. Diniel, on the other hand, went over to where the two infants were and put his hand in their pods. He smiled then he turned to his siblings.

Buck, ever the inquisitive one, asked Simiel and Armisael, "Are you Celine and Andarko?"

Michael, coming out of the living room supporting Sam, said, "I had Albert Einstein ask me the same thing. Brothers, Sister it is good to see you but I take it this is not a social call?"

"I'm sorry brother but no, it is not," answered Simiel. "Fallen have been seen in the area. From what I understand, you had a problem with a Tenctonese ghost?"

"Yes, a Maanka Dak who has been put to rest. My sons and brothers did a salt and burn," replied Michael.

"One of the Fallen seen in the area is Purah. I believe it was his doing that there was even a Tenctonese ghost. Tenctonese never come back. They prefer to move on," stated Simiel.

Buck and Emily's eyes got larger as they listened to the beings in front of them. After hearing Matt's explanation to their father about angels and birds being the only ones who have wings, they knew they were looking at higher beings. Even Sam, Dean and Bobby were angelic. Then Buck, always the inquisitive one, asked, "What are you? How do you know that Tenctonese prefer to move on?"

Armisael grinned at the child's questions. She loved children of all beings, especially those full of questions like Sam had been. She answered, "What we are is something you need to find out. Maybe you should go to a Rama Vo or ask your Binnaum. For your other question, Tenctonese are more spiritually advanced than most humans. Before the slave ships, there was very little strife among them. After the slave ships came, the Tenctonese took comfort in their religions or they became mindless slaves. Your family took comfort as did the rest of the Tenctonese in this house.

"Unfinished business was unheard of a few hundred years ago though I suppose that had changed and we may see more Tenctonese ghosts now." Armisael sighed. She didn't want to see that happen since, at one time, the Tenctonese were gentle, loving, and kind people. Now the snake had invaded their garden and they had been pulled out of Eden.

As Buck was processing what he had been told, Emily asked a question. "Why are Sam's wings different than Michael's or even yours?"

As his son turned red and tried to hide behind him, Michael answered, "Sam and Dean are my children. Their mother was human and I, well, I am what I am."

"Well I think his wings are beautiful," Emily smiled at the embarrassed young man. "What can we do to help?" was her next question.

Simiel grinned at Armisael and thought, "_That's your doing, not mine sister. Deal with it!"_

Armisael thought back to Simiel, "_Bite me!"_ then turned her attention back to Emily. "We need you children out of the line of fire and in a safe room." She held out a piece of paper and handed it to Buck, "you need to draw these sigils on all four walls and on the floor of the room you will be in. Then gather all noncombatants and make sure they don't leave. If anyone other than us or the Singers try to get in, press a sigil and it will send that one away."

Sam cleared his throat and said, "Dean, Cas and I set up the library with those sigils. They could stay in there since it's already protected. They'll just need some things to make their stay a bit comfortable and the room will need to be big enough to have at least twenty people in it."

Diniel spoke for the first time, "I'll stay with the children if that's okay with everyone."

Armisael smiled. She knew Diniel would stay close to the babies when he had seen them. The joy of her brother was unmistakable whenever he was around children. He would protect them with his life.

Michael agreed that Diniel should stay in the library with the charges. Besides Diniel wouldn't be happy anywhere else. Gabriel nodded as Michael silently sent him an order. Even if they were brothers and Archangels, Michael was still a commander, especially when it came to the safety of his family, his sons. Gabriel went to gather the charges in the library and Diniel shooed the children while holding both babies. Michael took a deep cleansing breath before turning to his youngest.

"Sam, you need to get Bobby, Dean and Cas. Let them know what's going on and have Bobby contact Raphael. Purah usually has Beleth and Rahab with him and those three plus any other Fallen they can gather will be a hard fight. Purah had escaped us more times than I can count and I don't want that to happen this time," Michael told his son.

As they waited for Gabriel and the rest of their group to get back, the two Archangels and Armisael could feel the buildup of power. They knew the time had come for a fight that, if witnessed, could burn out the eyes of anyone around. Even though the Tenctonese could see angelic wings, it was unknown if they could view an angel in it's real form. Simiel closed his eyes and concentrated. He passed his Grace over the houses and inhabitants of the neighborhood to make them blind to the fight and flashing lights. Armisael used her Grace to make the people deaf to the noise. Michael squashed all desire to be outside in the people who had homes or a place to go and made the street people leave the area. It was all they could do besides blacking out the windows in the house they were in. While they worked, a knock sounded. Simiel answered it and Raphael came in, nodding to his siblings in greeting.

Raphael made it into the hall before the unique feeling that was his many times great grandson came upon him. Looking towards the stairs, Raphael had a couple of seconds before Bobby came crashing into him. Bobby was usually undemonstrative unless it was his family and Raphael got the biggest bear hug in Bobby's history. Smiling, he wrapped his wings around the man in his own version of a hug.

"Knew they would call you," Bobby said. His face was red when he noticed the audience gathered around him. Now Michael had blackmail information on him and Bobby knew it would only be a matter of time before Michael put it to great use.

Before anything else could be said, Sam, Dean, Castiel and two beings who Raphael hadn't met yet came up to the gathering. Sam's bitchface in overdrive as was Dean's scowl. Castiel just looked a bit confused. The human took a triple look at Raphael's wings and said, "My God George, it's true! Wings!"

The Tenctonese, George, looked smug and said, "I didn't lie Matthew." Then he turned to Raphael and introduced himself, "Hello, My name is Detective George Francisco and this is my partner, Detective Matthew Sykes."

Even though the human had already seen his wings, Raphael hastily tucked them away and, with his own blush, said, "Hello. I'm Raphael Singer."

Michael rolled his eyes at his shyer brother and came to his rescue, "Aren't you two supposed to be in the library with the others?"

Sykes answered, "Yeah but when Dinnel ("Diniel," said George under his breath) said there was a problem, I figured I could help and this big doof came with me."

Raphael squinted at Sykes and asked Michael, "You sure he isn't Gabriel or at least channeling our brother?"

"Raphe!" came a shout as Gabriel came back from the library. Raphael groaned. His question had been answered very loudly. He loved his little brother but there were days he wished Father had forgot to give Gabriel vocal cords.

"Okay, not Gabriel. Channeling?" Raphael mused.

George grinned and answered, "No, just Matthew unless Gabriel goes around beating up his car when he is frustrated."

The Archangel laughed, "No but he has been known to play pranks!"

Sykes and Gabriel both turned extremely red. There was a moment of happiness and cheer before the feeling of oppressive anger and self-righteousness filled the house. The time and the Fallen had come. Quickly, Michael outlined his plan of attack. Sykes, listening to him, realized that Michael could have taught Sun Tzu a thing or two.

With their senses, the angels could tell that there were ten Fallen outside. The sigils that had been painted in the house earlier kept anyone out who had not been _invited _in. Sure enough, a scream came from outside, Purah's calling card. Gabriel looked outside and found three Fallen surrounding a Tenctonese, kicking him repeatedly in his nexus. George also peaked out of a window and became angry at the angels' treatment of one of his own kind.

George didn't know what humans knew of angels. All he knew was that the beings in the house with him were friendly and very polite. Now, he was confronted by cruelty from those winged beings. He was confused. Why would those who knew of Celine and Andarko be so cruel? Were they like the overseers who reveled in pain?

Chapter Five-the Fallen

Purah and his Fallen brethren could feel the wrath of the Archangels in the house for what they did to the Newcomer. That sad being lay at their feet bloody and in pieces, finally giving up his life. If Purah was in a good mood, he would have recalled the soul for a bit more fun but now he had other business to take care of: Nephilim. To be specific the bastards of Michael and Raphael. Before they fell, Purah and his Garrison had hunted all the Nephilim on the grounds that they were neither human nor Angel, but powerful beings not under anyone's control, not even Lucifer's. Fear of such uncontrolled power led to the wholesale slaughter of a race and it was made illegal for any Angel to have children by humans.

What didn't cross their minds was that Nephilim who knew their Angelic parent usually was trained with care and love. These beings became powerful, yes, but also very protective and loving. Father had no problem with His Grandchildren, as long as they behaved. Just like His Children… And Sam, Dean and Bobby were their Grandfather's apples in His eyes.

With his hands stained pink, Purah faced the house where his prey was and called out, "Send out the abominations and we'll let the other charges live. Don't and we'll kill them slowly and very painfully."

Michael answered with anger in his voice, "I'll never send my children out to be slaughtered and you will never get close enough to hurt our charges!"

Purah smiled wolfishly and said softly, "So be it brother." He then put his Garrison in attack positions. As they got ready, the door opened to reveal Michael and his brothers and sister. The children were left in the house under the protection of the sigils.

The wings of the Archangels, Angel of Thursday and the Angel of the Womb unfurled as they prepared for battle. Some of the Fallen started to back up with such a display in front of them but Purah just sneered and called them to battle.

Michael went out and confronted Purah while Gabriel engaged Beleth. Rahab and Raphael drew their swords and rushed at each other. Castiel, Armisael and Simiel went after the other Fallen. Swords flashed all around as the Angels fought each other. Castiel made the first kill, driving his sword deep in the chest of the one he fought. He turned to engage another one. Simiel also killed his opponent by slicing off his head. Armisael was having trouble with her target but Simiel turned to help and they were able to kill the Fallen together. Purah felt his Garrison die so he called reinforcements while engaging Michael. None of the defenders noticed the new Fallen coming to the battle but Sam, Dean, Bobby, Sykes and George did.

Sykes and George had been given Angelic blades before the Archangels left. Bobby told them that the blades were the only way to kill their enemies and if any of the Fallen made it to the house they were to fight to the death. The Fallen would insist on it, he said.

With a thought sent to Diniel about what they were going to do, the Singers, George and Sykes went out to join the battle. Because they didn't count the newcomers as a threat, the Fallen disregarded the new threat until Bobby scored the first kill. He had seen that a Fallen was sneaking up behind Castiel who was engaged in battle. Bobby flew behind the Fallen and thrust his sword into his back. George and Sykes, together, were able to take down a Fallen who was trying to get to the house. Sykes slashed his sword to hamstring the Angel while George put his sword into the Angel's heart. The partners turned away as the Angel's Grace flashed in his death throes.

Sam and Dean stood side by side, working their way to the main body of combatants. Many Fallen went after them as the targets they had come for but the brothers had been trained by the best and none came very close, it was fatal to do so. Finally, they were able to take a breath as the bodies of the Fallen laid around them. Sam looked around and noticed George and Sykes were engaged in battle. Unfortunately, they didn't see the Fallen who were sneaking up behind them. Unfortunately for the Fallen, Sam did. Spreading his wings, Sam flew towards the human and Newcomer. He landed behind the Fallen and put his sword into the Angel's back. As he pulled his sword out, Sam felt a terrible pain in his own back and turned around to see a Fallen triumphantly holding a red stained sword. George gave a great cry and stabbed the Angel in the heart. Sam fell to the ground as Sykes ran up to him. George carefully turned the young man around to look at the wound and found it was just off the spine but too close to the heart to be anything but fatal.

The partners tried to get Sam off the ground and into the house but Sam's eyes glowed as he growled, "Don't worry about me! Go help the others!"

George nodded and pulled his partner back to the battle, leaving Sam bleeding on the ground. Sam coughed as he watched his brother fight with Bobby at his back. The battle went on for a while longer before all the Fallen except for Purah, Rahab, and Beleth lay scattered on the ground, wings burned behind their bodies. The three Fallen were tied, on their knees in front of Michael with their swords on the ground. Michael gripped his sword tightly. He wanted so badly to run them through but Simiel held him back saying that there was a place in Hell waiting for them. They were just waiting for the reapers to take the Fallen to their new "homes".

As they waited, Dean looked around for Sam. When he couldn't find his brother, he started to panic. Bobby caught his feeling and they began to look for their missing brother/son. George heard them and let them know that Sam was injured and near the house. Dean and Bobby took off running, calling for Michael.

It took a few minutes but they found Sam in the bushes barely conscious. From the blood path, Dean knew his brother dragged himself into the scant shelter as to not disturb his family during the battle. Again Dean yelled for Michael who appeared at his son's side. Kneeling down, Michael examined Sam's wound. With tears in his eyes, he looked at his eldest and shook his head. Sam was dying and because the wound came from an Angelic blade, Michael couldn't heal it. Only God could do it.

"Let's get him in the house where it's warm," Michael said.

"I'll carry him," Dean replied, tears evident in his voice.

Michael helped his son pick Sam up and together, with Bobby nearby, they carried him into the house. Sykes followed them in and called for Cathy. When she came out of the library, Sykes explained that Sam was hurt and needed her help.

When she got to the living room where they had brought Sam, Sykes and Cathy were startled to find a small, scruffy man kneeling besides the youngest Singer. Michael, Dean and Bobby were looking on with fear and anticipation. When Cathy looked at the stranger, her spots paled so much they had disappeared. Sykes looked at her with concern but she just shook her head.

Gabriel, Simiel, Castiel, George and Armisael came into the room and gasped at the sight. They watched as the man leaned over to whisper into Sam's ear then leaning back, he put his hand on the wound. A warm glow covered Sam's body and a sigh came from his lips. After a few minutes, the glow died and Sam's eyes closed.

The man got up and stretched. Then he turned to the room and smiled, "Hi kids! Well you have done a great job and I'm very proud of all of you!"

Dean looked at his sleeping brother and asked, "Will he be alright? I know he's healed but…"

"Yeah, he's just really tired right now. Just let him sleep, okay?" said the newcomer. Then he turned his attention to George, Cathy and Sykes.

"All of you have done so well, I'm so proud of each and every one of you. You have risen above adversity and became the best people you could be. Keep your faith and know I love all of you very much." With that, he disappeared.

"Wh-who was that?" Sykes asked.

Bobby smirked as he answered, "That was Chuck."

Epilogue

It had been a month since the Singers had helped Grazer out with his problem. Now, Bobby had written a request to him and he had to tell certain detectives that they were going for specialized training in South Dakota. Since the training would take a long time, they would have to relocate with their families. Grazer would also be going. Apparently, the Police Commissioner knew Bobby and the original request came to him. Looking out of his office, he noticed Francisco, Sykes, Dobbs, and Zepeda already in and doing their morning routine.

Calling out to the detectives, he waited for them to get in there. While he waited, he called down to the Janitor's room and told Albert that he also needed to come up to Grazer's office. When the five were assembled he began, "We've been offered a chance for some specialized training that will take a very long time. The Commissioner has also requested that you five and I do the training. That means, we will be relocating…to…um…South Dakota."

There was a silence so deep that you could have heard a snowflake drop, then "WHAT!" came the yell from Sykes.

Grazer continued as if there hadn't been a disruption, "Iniko and another agent, Victor Henrickson, will be joining us. Your families will be coming with us. Houses have already been bought and fixed for everyone. Sykes, Cathy's boss has already been told what's going on and he's agreed to have her transfer to the Sioux Falls Hospital. They have a very good lab there that she will be using. Francisco, Susan's job has been also transferred. The schools out there are top rate so the kids will be receiving a terrific education…"

"Why? Why are we doing this?" asked Sykes at a slightly reduced volume.

"You impressed Dad," came a voice behind him. Sykes jumped and turned around with gun drawn. He found Gabriel there calmly eating a candy bar.

"Where the hell did you come from!" Sykes yelled.

Gabriel sighed and said, "Okay, now I understand why Raphe thought you were channeling me! To answer your question, I just flew in from New Mexico. Love the food, especially the chipotles. ANYway, I'm going to leave the explanations to Bryan. The boys need my help. They are hunting a pack of werewolves and I really don't want Mikey on my ass if anything happens to his babies." With a flurry of wings, Gabriel disappeared. The stunned detectives looked at Grazer who had his head in his hands. Then he looked up.

"Even though the Singers are big on Free Will, this does come down from the Commissioner," he sighed. Then he went on, "The Commissioner knows about the Singers. His cousin, Rufus Turner, is a Hunter and had trained Bobby. He is asking you to become Hunters, protectors of the natural world.

"You need to know my background to understand about the Hunting Community and the honor that is being given to you. My father was a Hunter…"

Fini


End file.
